Cho's Choices
by NovaGirl
Summary: My first fic. It's a sweet little story in Cho's point of view after most of the 4th Harry Potter book. Upsetting first bit.


Cho's Choices  
My first fanfic. It's short but sweet. It ended up being mushy, but it was supposed to be. Don't flame me please. Oops, nearly forgot the disclaimer. These characters and the universe belong to J.K. Rowling. The story takes place after chapter 37, and if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, you'll be clueless. It changes formats after a bit.   
( )=means thought  
" "=means speech  
  
June 15th   
Dear Diary,  
It's nearly the end of the school year. Last year everyone was thrilled to go. But now, there's emptiness, mostly in Hufflepuff and me. Cedric was special to me in a way no one else has ever been. You could say I loved him. My wand used to be my precious life force. Now it is a worthless stick. At the Leaving Feast, I toasted to Cedric. I was the only one who really cared for him. But I toasted to Harry Potter, and he is my friend. I think he's got a crush on me, but I'm not sure. I feel so alone, even in my Ravenclaw dorm. Sometimes I think about joining him, with my wand against my head. With my emptiness, I study. Hermione's there, she usually is. I've learned the best curses for my situation. Before, I was happy. Now, I will be again.   
  
4 days later  
Dear Diary,   
I've learned the spells. Hermione helped me. She had no idea what she helped with. I told her it was a make-up project for my Divination marks. I'm sorry I have to drag her and Harry Potter in with this. They have nothing to do with it. The spell's Persephonus, the Visiting Chant. It will let me see Cedric again. Then after, I'll join him using the killing curse, even if it fails I'll be so drained I'll die either way. I've made my choice. I've found a place to use them as well it's a small closet near Gryffindor. I've planned the date. It'll take place on June 28th, Cedric's birthday.  
  
D-Day  
Dear Diary,   
I'm in the closet. I brought my ebony and unicorn hair wand in my pocket. I'm in my formal robes. (end of the diary format).  
  
" Persephonum Amoru!"  
  
The words were shouted and whispered at the same time. At once, a thin, stream of smoke came out of her black wand. Though the closet was pitch black, The smoke light the room like a light bulb. Suddenly the smoke flurried up and formed the body of her love.  
  
" Cedric....", Cho was ecstatic.   
"CHO! What are you doing here!" He held her for a moment before stepping back with a serious look. "What are you really here for. I have a feeling its not for chat."  
  
She started talking. And it kept coming. Everything she was feeling it all spilled as he held her and rocked her.  
  
" Listen, Cho. As much as I love you, please don't do this. I know you're hurting. Cho please. If you love me, you'll give your life a chance."  
  
Cho was in agony. She wanted to join him, yet wanted to stay.  
  
" Cho, I wanted to give this to you at the end of the year. I hope you'll keep it on." It was a single silver promise ring with a sapphire on it.  
  
" Cedric, I wouldn't dare try taking it off."  
  
" Hades will get mad if I'm gone any longer. Goodbye, Cho. Please see me again." He kissed her quickly yet softly.  
  
" I will... I promise you that" And after those words, Cedric disappeared as quickly as he had come. As soon as he had left, Hermione barged in.  
  
" Cho! What are you doing in here at 1 am? If you're sick, go to Madam Pomfrey at the very least!"  
  
Cho rolled her eyes. "Hermione, I'm completely fine. I couldn't sleep, so I came here to think."  
  
" About Cedric?" Hermione inquired.  
  
Cho replied with a weary smile, "You could say that.", as they walked to their dorms.  
( I'll never take this ring off, not if it means my life. I'm married to his spirit, from now until eternity.)  
  
Sometimes I dream with open eyes  
I dream of falling in love  
  
To be in love  
Must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel  
To be in love  
To live a dream  
With somebody you care about like no one else  
A special man   
A dearest man  
Who needs to share his life with you alone  
Who'll hold you close and feel things  
That only love brings  
To know that he is all your own  
  
  
To be my love  
My love must be much more   
Than any other man  
To be my love  
To share my dream  
My hero he must take me   
Where no other can  
Where we will find   
A brand new world  
A world with things we've never seen before  
Where silver suns have golden moons  
Each year has thirteen Junes  
That love must be for me  
To be in love  
  
Minmei's To Be In Love  
  
  
Okay, it's sappier than I expected.  
  



End file.
